The present embodiments relate to contrast agent enhanced medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging. In particular, imaging of particular contrast agents is performed.
Typically, contrast agents injected into a patient flow through the circulatory system. However, researchers are currently designing ultrasound contrast agents targeted to specific tissues. For example, agents can be designed to attach to areas of inflammation or other molecular receptors using ligands or other surface treatment on the contrast agents. Targeted contrast agents may bind to corresponding proteins on the endothelium or plaque. As one of many examples where contrast agents can be indicative of more than just where blood is flowing, contrast agents can attach to damaged endothelial cells within a vessel. Increased enhancement in contrast agent ultrasound detection is observed on the wall of the vessel.
Stationary contrast agents may be imaged, such as disclosed in U.S. Published Application No. 20070073146. A processor distinguishes different types of contrast agents or contrast agents in different binding states with relative signal strength or velocity. Monitoring absolute signal strength as a function of time may indicate binding. U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,906 discloses using a coherent technique (i.e. color Doppler) for detecting and color-coding stationary agent.